The End
by LEMONedy
Summary: Weiss awakes in a post-apoclayptic world. He finds Nier, and an old friend and enemy, but things can only get worse for the old Grimoire.  Language, violence, rape, boy on boy, Yaoi, etc.


White light. Bright, bright, white light. Why was there light now? The tired, old book had been dead for some time. But, there it was, unmistakably in front of him; a blinding light engulfing his weakly body. "What...?" The magic book was able to say out loud. He regained consciousness. He was laying somewhere. Somewhere familiar. With a slow, weary glance around his surroundings, he noted the quaint, homey, comfortable atmosphere. Only one place in the world was like this.

"Nier!" The book called out, quickly jolting himself upwards. He was in the house of his old friend, Nier. There was no mistaking it. He had been lying in his daughter, Yonah's, bed. All the memories of his last conscious moments started flowing through him, and he realized how impossible it was for him to be here, with a body of his own. In an effort to over throw the Shadowlord, the great, and powerful Grimoire Weiss sacrificed his physical form, leaving the last remaining strength of his Gestaltized soul to take him down. His remaining soul had then been lost, and nothing but complete darkness and loneliness followed.

Sudden panic coursed through the white book. Where was everyone! Running off nothing but concern for everything going on, he burst through the front door of the house, and flew through Nier's village. Everything was dead. No crops, no people, no weather, no colour. This place was dead. "What in Heaven's name!" Weiss grew frustrated. He flew up high, so he could glimpse over the walls of the village. He needed to find people, he needed to know what was going on. To the east Weiss noticed no sandstorms brewing in the desert. To the south, the ocean looked lifeless, with not even a ripple over it. And, to the north... Wait! There was smoke!

"Someone's alive!" Weiss exclaimed, absolutely ecstatic. He rushed towards it, moving over the Northern plains. There were no sheep, goats, boars, or even Shade to be seen. There was nothing but broken weapons, and crimson stained grasses. Even the bridge connecting the two pieces of land that made up the Northern plains had fallen. This brought up even more concerns in Weiss. How could the humans just leave their home looking like this? It wasn't like them at all.

Nearing the faint trail of smoke, the book realized it's source was just in front of the city of The Aerie. Or what was left of that dismal place, anyways. "Hello!" Weiss called out, excited to meet up with another life form. There sat a large man hunched over a handful of ember covered twigs. The man's armor looked torn, his body looked weathered, and his hair looked dirty and uncared for, as the filthy silver strands seemed to fall everywhere. "Excuse me?" Weiss tried again. The man looked over his shoulder slowly. His eyes looked colourless and sunken into his face. His weary expression was sincere and lonely. His expression had deep wrinkles, especially underneath his saddened eyes.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, until the man began chewing on a fern and looked back to his pile of sticks. "...Nier?" Weiss inquired, floating more closely.  
>"I'm done with this talking to myself crap. Go away, you damned voices." The man mumbled tiredly. Upon further inspection, the book's suspicions were confirmed. "It is you! I'd know that ugly mug anywhere! It's me, Grimoire Weiss!" The man looked down sadly. That's when Weiss realized what he was holding. It was the body of a lifeless young girl. "Yonah!" Weiss exclaimed, shocked at the young woman's state.<p>

Nier looked up at the white book, and squinted. "You're much more real than the others. Maybe I should just..." His voice trailed off, as he looked at an aged spear that lay in the soft, green grass. "No, no, it's me, you oaf!" Weiss slammed his cover into his cranium, trying to get him out of his stupor. Nier processed this, just blinking up at him. "Weiss...?" He murmured. Weiss shook his pages proudly. "The one and only!" A happier emotion spread across the middle-aged man's face. He dropped the limp body of his daughter, and reached out to grab the book. He took him gently, and held him against his chest.

The sign of affection would normally cause Weiss anger, but he accepted. The old guy seems to have been through a lot. "What's happened? Where's everyone gone?" Nier froze for a minute before letting Weiss go. "The Shades. They started going berserk on each other. Eventually there were none left. We were all so... Happy..." He looked down as his voice became more faint. "Then what?" Weiss asked frantically. Nier tilted his head to the gloomy skies.  
>"Nobody could have kids anymore. Everyone panicked. Riots started breaking out everywhere. I had to take Yonah somewhere, she couldn't handle the stress of people talking about the end of the world." Nier stroked her cold face as he said this. "Oh, Yonah..." He whispered.<p>

Weiss felt his deepest sympathies, but still needed to know the whole story. "And. … Then what happened?" He asked gently, trying not to sound too rude and pressing. Nier looked back at the burning sticks. "We escaped the village. Packed up some food, and decided to live here with Kaine. It was away from people, and safe. Is what we thought, anyways..." Nier found himself sounding depressed again. "Dammit!" He yelled, slamming his fist into the ground. Weiss gave the man a moment to catch his breath. Clearly he had missed a lot during his sleep.

Nier continued. "When we were packing our things... Yonah meant to take you. But a man came to loot us, I pulled her away before she could grab you. I'm sorry..." Weiss took an understanding tone. "Quit your worrying." He told him. "What's done is done. Now tell me what happened, friend." Nier nodded quickly. "Right. Well... We escaped here. Kaine and Emil were together."  
>"Emil! Where is he!" Weiss was shocked. The last time he saw the boy was when he was slowly making his way towards his death. Nier looked over to the walls of the cavern. There was his severed head. "He came back, Weiss. Just a head. His body was too powerful to be destroyed. But. Once that thing appeared-"<br>"What thing!" Weiss interrupted, now more knowledge hungry then ever. Nier shot him a look. "Let me just keep going." He said. "Right. Of course. How rude of me." Weiss said apologetically.

"Emil and Kaine were living here together... We told them about the riots, and they said we could stay until it blew over. A few days later, Kaine lost control. And-" "The hussy!" Weiss was shocked again. Trying to cover up his annoyance with Weiss' interrupting reactions, he pointed to the front of Kaine's shelter. Blood stained grass, with a small cross sticking out of the ground. A wreath of Lunar Tears lay majestically over top the monument. "She turned into that Shade again. 'Went after Yonah." Nier kept going. "Emil and I killed her... We gave her a proper burial. Yonah and Emil cried. She was very important to us..." Nier sighed.

Weiss went over to examine the small grave. "So much has happened..." He muttered, feeling lost with all this new information. "There's more. More... Weird things. After Kaine was buried, Emil couldn't stand it here anymore. He wanted to go to the village. Yonah liked the idea. We headed towards there, and... The people weren't people anymore. They were zombies. They had no emotions or anything, they just stood there. Yonah was scared. I told Emil we shouldn't stay here, and that they could be dangerous. We agreed and headed back. But as we were leaving, we heard a... Sound. It was like nothing I'd ever heard. Like a screech. The ground shook, and... Everyone in the village started chasing us. They weren't human anymore."

Weiss' urge to butt in and give a baffled remark were suppressed. "They were white all over, and their faces were just soulless. We ran as fast as we could back here. I got Yonah to hide in the shelter, and Emil held them off at the gate. After the bulk of them were dead from Emil's magic, the source of that screech arrived. It was huge... It looked just like the white monsters, but it was bigger. It took out the bridge, and... Deteriorated. Emil stopped moving and talking after that. It was just Yonah and I... But. One day, maybe about a month ago, she just... Didn't wake up..." Nier stroked her pale, fair face. Weiss sighed. "Nier, we have to do something. Get out of here. Sitting here waiting to die won't help you."

Nier began chewing on another fern. "Where would we go? Everyone's gone." "Don't talk like that. Let's try the Shadowlord's Castle. It's safe now, with the Shade's gone. Maybe some one's there? It's worth a try." Weiss urged him on, nudging into him slightly with the corner of his hardcover. "You're right, it can't hurt. I'll tuck Yonah in." He said, taking his daughter's body gently. She looked like an angel. She still had that white, pure glow about her, despite being in a deep sleep. Nier softly kissed her lips before tucking her in the bed that was in Kaine's shelter, with a nice, clean sheet. Weiss solemnly watched the sight, of a father who gave up his all for his daughter, and now resting her corpse nicely in bed. "Come, now." Weiss urged, unable to watch any further. "Right." Nier replied, grabbing his spear before heading outside.

The plains weren't as lonely now that he had Weiss travelling by his side. While making their way towards the bottom of the hill which lead to a small gondola that would take them to the Lost Shrine, Weiss attempted to make small talk. "So, my body. Where did you find it? I thought I had disintegrated it." Nier shrugged. "Yonah, Kaine and I took a look around before leaving the Shadowlord's castle. Yonah found a copy of you and a bunch of other books that looked a lot like you. We decided to take it back as a souvenir. I needed a reminder of you from time to time, anyways." He playfully added in. Weiss let out a chuckle. "Well, I'm glad I wasn't forgotten." He retorted before they boarded the gondola.

"Do you really think there's going to be anyone up here?" Nier asked.  
>"We'll never know until we look." He replied, trying to stay optimistic in this dying world. Nier paddled themselves across the small river. Upon reaching the other side, he felt a pang of nostalgia. He remembered them all being prepared to charge into the Shadowlord's castle a long time ago. He never knew things would turn out this way. Nobody did.<p>

The walk up the Shrine was annoying as usual, with many winding stairs, and heavy doors. Weiss hummed a tune trying to make the lonely climb up less awkward. "Those books that looked like me. Could you show them to me when we get up there?" He asked casually, again trying to make for light conversation. Nier nodded. "Of course. They were just on a big bookcase beside that bed. It won't be any problem at all to take you there." Weiss was delighted.  
>"I'd appreciate that very much."<p>

Nier pushed open one more heavy door, and revealed the day's light. They were now on the roof of the old world shrine. The chill, murky air enveloped both of them. "Ugh, this humidity. Making my pages soggy..." Weiss complained, as he followed the man across the decaying roof of the building. Nier laughed. "The weather's been weird ever since the last time we came here." He explained, as he climbed down a ladder. "It's like the world gave up. And we never got an explanation for it." He hopped the last step, and stood in front of another set of heavy, double doors. "Your old room." Nier mused, as he stared at the doors. Weiss floated up close to him. "Yes... It's been a while."

Nier put all his strength into opening the door. "I don't know where I'd be be without you." He laughed, stepping into the long hallway. Weiss chuckled in response. "Trying to keep warm with your pile of sticks." The door slammed behind them. There stood the monument that Weiss slept in for years on the other side of the long room. Behind the monument stood a golden elevator, and it's destination was the Shadowlord's domain. "It seems to have been so... Long ago..." Weiss sighed, noting that nothing had changed. "C'mon." Nier nudged him forward. "Let's not dwell on stuff like that." He got Weiss' head out of the clouds, and moved towards the elevator.

Weiss positioned himself proudly beside his friend in the elevator. The front door to it closed. "Ready?" Nier asked, his hand hovering over the switch that would send them upwards. Weiss chuckled. "Aren't I always?" He joked. As soon as the book heard the click of the switch, he fell. "Weiss?" He heard Nier call out to him. He tried as hard as he could to answer, but couldn't muster the strength. "WEISS!" And then he saw that damned light again.

Just like when he had died, there was darkness everywhere. He was, again, nothing more than a lonely shadow in a black world. He screamed out, but there was no sound. He reached out forwards, wanting so badly to touch Nier, to be held in his embrace once more. He didn't want to be alone. After a good few minutes of sprinting forwards, desperately searching for anything, he fell over. He just wanted to be dead, to sleep forever. He couldn't handle suffering any longer. KILL ME, KILL ME, KILL ME. He tried to scream. Almost as suddenly as him passing out, he began to hear noises. The soft fluttering of pages turning.

This is it. His mind was playing tricks on him. Stupid tricks that didn't even make sense! He curled up in a ball. This was it. He was just going to sit there and cry. Rocking back and forth seemed to soothe him slightly. The endless page turns echoed through his head, driving him mad. Mad enough that when two, thick, black hands out reached around him, he didn't care. He felt his soul-less 'body' being squeezed tightly, tighter, tighter, tighter, tighter, tighter- Light.

"Weiss!" There was Nier's barbaric shouting again. Weiss' eyes opened, as he had escaped the realm of darkness. He let out a sigh of relief, and began to rise. "Calm down, you imbecile, do you really think I, Grimoire Weiss, was gone for good!" He shouted out proudly, despite being suicidal from fear only moments ago. Nier backed up slowly, staring at Weiss with huge eyes. "Is that you?" Nier asked, bewildered. Weiss rolled his eyes, and stomped towards the big oaf. "Of course it's me, whoe else would it be!" He raised his fist. "Nobdoy else is around anymore, ri-" Weiss stopped. … His fist was raised. His eyes rolled, he was just stomping.

He tilted his head downwards. "I'm human." He muttered softly, stroking a hand over his body. His thin, choppy white hair sparkled in the dull light of the castle's, long, luscious front hall. He had a chiseled face- Aged, but not wrinkled and lifeless. His masculine jaw jutted out slightly, and his cheek bones were high and authoritative in appearance. His soft, violet eyes looked over his knobby fingers in amazement. "This can't be happening." His lanky body bent over in complete shock. He wore clothes of the old-world, a snow white suit jacket with matching dress pants. Now bent over onto the floor, he looked up at Nier. "I'm human." He repeated. Nier, deciding it was safe now, walked over to Weiss. He pet his head, as if assuring him that he would be okay.

"Hey, it's a book." Nier pointed out, picking up a thick, blank black book that rested by Weiss' side. "This is- This is familiar. I know this- What's happening." The man became panicky again. He held his head tightly in his hands. "That day in Tokyo. Oh Lord. It all makes sense now, the Gestalts, the Replicant-!" "Quiet!" Nier whispered at him, holding his mouth. "I heard something." He went on high alert, keeping his spear close while his eyes wandered restlessly. "There!" He called out, noticing a rustling in the bushes. He let go of Weiss, and charged at it.

In the blink of an eye, the figure in the bushes jumped out, and was on top of Weiss, holding a piece of glass to his throat. It was a girl. Her face was soft, and gentle, yet contorted with confusion as she threatened Weiss' life. "Off me, hussy!" Weiss demanded, using magic bullets spewing out of his finger tips to get her off. She flung to the other side of the room in a daze. Her lengthy brown hair covered her face as she tried to get up. Her deep red dress was torn at the side thanks to Weiss' aggression. Her lifeless eyes looked to him pleadingly. "I'm sorry. I thought you were going to kill me..." Her voice sent needles down Weiss' spine.

It was a kind, cheerful voice that was just too familiar to be a coincidence. "Who... Are you?" Weiss inquired, walking over to Nier's side. The girl held up a book, the exact same book that Nier was holding right now. "Peculiar... Perhaps you are a Grimoire as well." He thought aloud, musing over many different possibilities in his mind. Nier cleared his throat. "Stay here with the girl, you can protect yourself. I'm going to go an ahead. Meet up with me soon." He then went off, leaving Weiss with the mysterious young woman. "Do you need a hand up?" Weiss offered, walking in front of her. "Oh, yes, I'd love that." She smiled radiantly, reaching a hand up. Weiss grasped it firmly, and got her on her feet.

She was truly a spectacle of beauty. He was happy that one of the few remaining people in the world was a pretty girl. "What's your name?" She asked, her hands placed on Weiss' small shoulders. "I am Grimoire Weiss. But, the rest of the world likes to call me Weiss." He growled, looking over in Nier's direction. The girl giggled, and looked up at him. "That's a nice name. I like it." Her innocence and delight were over-flowing. If only her eyes had the sparkle of a human being in them, she'd be perfect. "And what is your name?" Weiss asked politely.

The girl thought long and hard. "I can't remember..." She gave up, sagging her head.  
>"Well, I'm sorry." Weiss replied, making it seem like it was normal she couldn't remember. The girl jumped up suddenly. "Oh! I have writing on my arm!" She exclaimed excitedly. "What does it say, what does it say?" Weiss took her pale arm. "You don't know how to read?" He asked, looking her in the face before inspecting the writing.<br>"I don't remember ever needing to learn how to do so. I think... I was battling a lot. Not reading." Weiss accepted the answer, and looked back at the writing. "This is very old." He pointed out. "I haven't seen writing like this in ages. But, I believe it says... Grimoire Rubrum."

The two figures gasped. "I remember." They both said aloud. Weiss was amazed. Over a thousand years ago, this girl and him were in a room with eleven other people. All being consumed by books. They knew each other, they fought together on a battlefield. Weiss loved her, but never learned her name. "Y-you..." Rubrum teared up, curling up in Weiss' arms. "The bimbo on the battlefield. You saved my life. You turned into that... Red book." Weiss recalled the over whelming flow of forgotten memories. "So long. So, so long..."

Rubrum cried out. "I sat up there for years waiting for you to come to heaven, but you never came!" Weiss stroked her hair. "I was sleeping. I'm here now." They both stood in each other's awkward embrace, completely shocked. "They never let us go. Me, and the boy who survived, we. … We became books anyways." Rubrum nuzzled her face into Weiss' chest. "Weiss... What's happened? Everyone's gone. Did the Legion win? Where did all the other Gestalts go?" She whispered, desperate for answers.

Weiss kissed the top of her head as a small sign of affection. "I wish I knew. I don't know anything anymore." Rubrum smiled up at him. "That's all right. As long as we don't go to sleep. Will you kiss me, Weiss?" She asked suddenly, her eyes still as dead as a corpse. "Yes." He replied, kissing her plump lips. "I'm going to protect you, and we're going to fix this world." Weiss vowed. She agreed happily with a nod. She pulled away from his hold, and went off in Nier's direction.

"I guess we'll never know each other's real names, huh?" Rubrum looked back, recalling how little she knew about Weiss. "I guess so." Weiss replied. "Though, I think Rubrum's a perfectly fine name." The girl in red giggled in response. "Thank you." She ducked her modestly, and ran back to his side. "Who's the man you're traveling with?"  
>"A friend." Weiss replied. "We've been through a lot together. He woke me up many years ago."<br>"Is he kind?" Weiss paused, and thought his answer over.  
>"Yes. He would give his life to save anyone he loved. He's a selfless oaf with a big heart."<p>

Rubrum smiled at his statement. "That sounds wonderful. There should be more people like that alive." Weiss laughed. The idea seemed so ridiculous. No one else in the world could be like Nier. Nobody. "What a world that would be..." Weiss responded, opening the doors leading to the next hallway. There stood Nier, in the huge, open area. They fought the two guardian androids here. How Weiss missed their singing. "Nier!" Weiss called out to him. He turned, and smiled. "Hey, Weiss. What's the lady's name?" He asked with cheer.  
>"I'm Rubrum." She smiled, feeling very comfortable with him thanks to Weiss' description of his kindness earlier. Nier nodded.<p>

"Rubrum, have you seen anyone else around here?" Nier asked, getting back on task. "No, I haven't. I just woke up in the bushes a little while ago..." The girl lowered her head, feeling terrible about her uselessness. "All right." He pointed his spear towards the next set of doors. "We have to keep looking, then." Before the small group head off, they were stopped by a laugh. A sinister, evil laugh...

"Oh, I know who that is." Weiss growled, charging his magic. "That book." Nier readied himself, knowing the voice of the book that stole his Yonah away all too well. "Show yourself, Noir!" Weiss called out. "All right." The sickeningly smooth voice replied, his hands snaked around Rubrum's throat. He held the same appearance he did back then, when they were all in that room together with the other Grimoires. Thick, black eyes, a scar keeping one of them shut. Close-cropped black hair, tight fitting black clothing from the old world, a thick, long, muscular face. "Weiss." Noir sneered, his smile growing sickeningly large as he pulled the girl away.

Nier immediately sprung into action, his course of action for every enemy. "Let her go!" He yelled, spear pointed towards the villain's belly. "I don't think so." He hissed, putting up a dark force field in front of him. Nier ricocheted off the barrier, and crashed into the wall on the other side of the room. His body fell limp. "You insolent..." Weiss growled, advancing on Noir. "Let Rubrum go!" He shouted, thrusting his hand forward, producing a single large, black lance. "Much too slow, Weiss." He laughed, teleporting out of the weapon's path with Rubrum.

"You bastard." Weiss mumbled, magic flowing around him as he spied Noir with Rubrum on the opposite end of the room. "Haven't changed a bit, Weiss. I knew you would never be good for anything." Noir cackled. He flicked his wrist, and a long, stream of dark magic flowed from his sleeve. The energy coiled it's self around Rubrum, and smacked her against the wall. "Come get me." Noir grinned, calling forth a line of lances jutting out from the earth. "You're not going to take anyone else from me. Ever again!" Weiss called out, raising his fist and charging towards the other man. His trademark magic hands appeared above him while doing so, large and menacing. They came down upon Noir.

The dust and debris that the impact made settled, before Noir lifted the hands off of him. "Try and get me again, old friend!" He teased, launching himself from the crater Weiss had made, and onto the other side of the room. "Nier, you idiot, help me!" Weiss called helplessly, throwing bullets at Noir's agile form. Nier was bloodied up against the wall, and trembled to get off. It was useless, he looked dead. This might be the end for him. "Never." Weiss growled, raising his hand above his head and spinning it in circles. Around his hand, dark lances began to form. "I will kill you." He promised, glaring passionately at Noir who stood, smiling ten feet in front of him.

"Weiss, help me!" Rubrum begged from a corner of the room, the rope of energy around her now beginning to cut into her. Her clothes began tearing, revealing part of her breast as the binds became tighter. Noir looked at her lustfully, licking his lips menacingly. "You sick freak!" Weiss exclaimed, throwing his collection of lances his way. In less then an instant, Noir was standing where Rubrum had once been, and Rubrum was now in front of the powerful weapons. "No, get out of the way!" Weiss screamed desperately, trying to run towards her, but it was too late. One pierced through her skull, the other through her pelvis. She fell immediately, and became red all over. Noir laughed hysterically, almost toppling over, before disappearing in a puff of black smoke. "Rubrum!" Weiss called, kneeling over her body. It was mutilated. Her face was gone, and her bottom half had been severed. Blood leaked out everywhere. Weiss snarled in anger, and stood up straight. He would kill Noir.  
>To further his grief, Weiss looked over his shoulder to see Nier's body, barely hanging on. Weiss crawled over to it, and stroked his face. "Nier, you can get through this." Weiss encouraged, staring into his half-closed eyes. "Nier." Weiss tried to make contact, but the body was in shock. It couldn't do anything but twitch. "Nier..." Weiss tried again, before feeling a blunt object strike against his head and falling into his friend's injured body. What followed was more loneliness.<p>

After regaining consciousness for what seemed like the fiftieth time today, Weiss found himself sprawled over a soft bed. He was in the Shadowlord's chambers, where the fake Yonah had been before he died. "Nier!" Weiss yelled, attempting to sit up. He was in the nude, and bound by ropes to the bed posts. He was too exhausted to escape with magic, and just laid back. Rest wouldn't hurt. And before closing his bright, violet eyes, he was jumped. An also nude Noir loomed over him, straddling his body. Their members pressed against each other lewdly. "What are you planning...?" Weiss whispered breathlessly, trying to shake off the arousal of his cock being touched. "I'm going to fuck you. Your little friend wasn't exactly the best lay, being dead and all." Noir's tongue hung out of his mouth hungrily.

"How could you..." Weiss asked in shock, almost feeling tears come to his eyes. Noir locked his gaze with Weiss'. He would stare straight through his soul the whole time, and enjoy every single bit of his torture. "I'm going to love this, Weiss." He growled, thrusting himself inside Weiss' tight, unused hole. "NO!" Weiss shouted, becoming wide-eyed as he tried to struggle free. Noir groaned loudly, slamming himself in again. "Oh, yes, that's much better, you hot-" He pulled himself out and then back in, "-little thing, you! Yes!" Noir moaned loudly, digging his sharp nails into Weiss' creamy waist. "Stop, please..." Weiss' voice sounded mechanical as he tried to distance himself from this body. "No more... No more..."

"Oh, more, yes, MORE!" Noir screamed, rocking the whole bed in time with his thrusts. His nails on Weiss began to draw blood. The dash of colour on him was oh, so pretty to Noir. He began to visibly drool, his saliva dripping down onto Weiss' heaving chest. He couldn't take the eyes off the mad man above him. His movements were alien, his eye, that one, deep, dark eye, was piercing his soul, finding his most private areas, and fucking those, too. Nier was likely gone at this point, and all Weiss had left to do was lay here, and be tortured. It hurt. He felt bleeding inside his ass, lubing Noir up, making him howl with enjoyment. "You sick fuck." He wanted to cry, but couldn't. He laid there, and took it. The pain in his waist began stinging, he could feel Noir holding on tighter, and tighter, before he left his obscenely large load inside him.

"Yes, you dirty little slut!" Noir laughed, pulling himself out, observing closely as his seed and blood continued to gush out of Weiss' hole. "No..." Weiss whimpered softly, lonesomely reviewing his pain. "Let me go, I'm no good, please-" Weiss' way with words had escaped him. He truly was raped, and was beginning to feel his whole self disappear. "Never. In fact, I'm up for a round two, so if you don't mind, I'm going to-" Noir had begun stroking his cock to life again before a spear flew through his head with a 'ka-chunk' noise. "Weiss...!" A mangled Nier gasped in the door way, before collapsing.

Weiss couldn't believe Nier was going to see him so shamefully displayed on the bed, but he was so relieved to see him alive. Noir's body fell to the floor limply. "Nier..." Weiss sighed out, relieved. "I'd come greet you, but I'm bound..." He rested his eyes, laying his head back against the pillow. Before he knew it, Nier was cutting Weiss' ropes with a small knife he must have kept on him. Weiss scrambled to his feet quickly, and offered the bed to Nier. "You're hurt. What can I do?" Weiss asked helplessly, kneeling beside him, taking his hand. Nier shrugged and smiled distantly. "Nothing... I'm glad I could save you, Weiss. Even if I wasn't exactly on time..." Weiss shook his head. "I don't want to die alone." Weiss explained, gripping his hand tighter. Nier patted Weiss' hand affectionately. "That doesn't matter. We'll all be together in the end." Weiss shook his head.

"You've gone crazy, old man. You're not dying. Get up!" Weiss began to fill with frustration and rage. This was a terrible day to wake up. "All that's waiting is darkness! Darkness and loneliness, don't leave me!" Weiss yelled, standing up angrily. "You'll be okay, Weiss. You'll be okay." Nier breathed heavily, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "No..." Weiss threw his hand away, and ran. He ran outside of the castle, he needed someone else. He couldn't be the last living being in the world. Maybe they were okay in Facade. Maybe there were a few souls hiding in Nier's village. He couldn't be the only one. He couldn't be...

After leaving the castle and the old temple, he swam through the lakes of the Northern Plains. No fish. No waves or other disturbances, except for the ones he created. He was shivering from the cold and the fear. He was helpless, shivering all alone, without clothes. He climbed himself to shore on the other side, and pathetically scaled the hill side. The quiet of the world was crushing. He was tempted to go back to Kaine's house at the Aerie, and scream angrily at the bodies of his other old friends. But Nier said it would be all right. It would be all right- A horrifying screech cut through the silence. The cold, wet Weiss looked back from the gate way of Nier's village.

A pure white giant rose from the river of the Northern Plains, standing tall over the lands. It's mangled limbs rose to the sky, it's open mouth gaped at the dull sun. True terror infected Weiss, as he ran towards the stone gate. "It's going to be okay." He repeated, grabbing onto the wall of the gate, and smashed his face into it. He broke his nose, and blood gushed from all his holes. The giant moved towards him, slowly, screaming, looking for his soul. "It's going to be okay." Another hard smash against the wall. He felt his skull crack, and his body grow weaker. The giant drew closer, it's womanly figure getting bigger, and bigger. "It's-" Weiss smashed in his head again. "Going to be-" One more blow, and Weiss fell into the grass, staring up at the giant that looked to take the world as it's own. "Okay..." He whispered, closing his eyes, searching for Heaven. The terrible monster screeched out again, now closer than ever. "Okay." 


End file.
